


For the Love of Family

by carryonmywaywardshadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Alec, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter/pseuds/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter
Summary: 2x18 continuation. Magnus asked for a break but when the warlock is kidnapped, can Alec save him? And then what? (Sort of a fix-it fic, happy ending at least)





	1. If You Loved Me Why'd You Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you enjoy! This fic was originally a roleplay with my best friend, [iz-bee](https://iz-bee.tumblr.com/), that I wrote into a fic. Tell me what you think below!

Alec leaned against the balcony, his face a solemn mask. It’d been over a day since he and Magnus had last spoken and their last conversation had been on constant repeat in the Shadowhunter’s head since. He felt awful. Everything he’d done, everything he’d fought for reduced to this. He’d been happy. Really, truly happy. And now… He dropped his head into his hands. He missed Magnus, but he had no idea how to get him back. When a Shadowhunter chose to love someone, really, truly love them, it was for life. Alec had chosen Magnus. He loved Magnus with every piece of himself. Magnus meant more to him than Alec had ever thought possible.

Magnus was ignoring his calls. It wasn’t until that morning, when Magnus missed a meeting with him regarding actions against Valentine that Alec had begun to worry. Magnus knew Alec would be worried sick that he’d missed the meeting and Alec was certain that Magnus wasn’t that cruel. Alec pulled out his cell and called Magnus. He listened to the phone ring, waiting. The phone went to voicemail and Alec’s worry doubled. This wasn’t like Magnus. He had a terrible feeling about this.

Alec shoved his phone back into his pocket, quickly walking out of the Institute onto the Brooklyn streets. He hurried down the familiar path, worry quickening his steps. It felt as though it took hours to reach the loft’s front door and he knocked firmly, praying Magnus was just beyond that door.

“Magnus,” he called, “Magnus, are you there?” He waited for a reply before continuing, “I know we’re not… I don’t know, but I know you’re still angry and hurt. I just wanna make sure you’re alright.” The silence that met him was nearly suffocating.

“Magnus, you have five seconds before I’m coming in!” he yelled, trying to be more angry than he was scared. He waited again before pulling out his key and letting himself in. He walked through the loft and realized something was wrong. It looked as though Magnus been there since the day before. Alec felt a pang of unease, but turned and started his way back to the Institute. As soon as he walked in, a young Shadowhunter, Danny, ran up to him, shouting, “Sir! Sir!”

“What is it?” Alec questioned.

“A Downworlder meeting was raided,” he exclaimed, and Alec froze, the pieces falling into place as he tried not to fall apart. His face was pale as he asked, “Was Magnus Bane in attendance?”

“I’m not sure, sir,” the young Shadowhunter answered, “everyone there is dead.” Alec only managed to choke out a strangled, “no,” as he collapsed into a chair and Danny continued, “I’m sorry, sir, the bodies were too mangled.” Just then, Izzy ran in, announcing, “Alec! We’re receiving a video message from Sebastian!” Alec stared at her for a moment, eyes unfocused, before jumping to his feet, and striding to the door, “Why??”

“I don’t know but it’s likely connected to the Downworlder meeting,” Izzy suggested.

“Well, let’s go,” Alec said, leading the way to the war room, Izzy close behind.

“Let the transmission come through,” Alec ordered, his eyes glued to the screen. Sebastian’s face appeared on the screen then, a wide grin on his face, and said, “Hello, Alec! I must say it’s been quite fun staying with all of you, but I’m afraid that must come to an end.” Alec’s face was stony as he asked, “Why are you contacting us?” Sebastian smirked as he answered, “I’ve come to you to make a trade of sorts.” Alec kept his confusion to himself, but asked, “What do you have that we want?”

Sebastian’s smirk turned wicked and he moved the camera, showing Magnus strapped to a chair, his mouth duct taped and cuts scattered over his face. Alec felt a rush of relief and fresh fear and overwhelming hope. Magnus was alive.

Alec did his best not to let on how much seeing Magnus had affected him as he asked, “You killed all those Downworlders…?” Sebastian chuckled as he answered, “Of course I did. How else could I have captured your beloved? They put up a good fight though.” Magnus looked as sick as Alec felt at what Sebastian said, and he asked, “What do you want?”

Sebastian grinned as he replied, “I want control over your Institute. And if I don’t get it in 48 hours,” he paused to press his blade against Magnus’s neck, before continuing, “You can kiss your boyfriend goodbye. After I kill him of course.”

Alec stared at Magnus, his heart racing. He knew what he would choose. Lose Magnus or lose control of the Institute. He was sure Magnus could see the answer in his eyes and when the warlock understood, he began to struggle against his restraints.

“Have something to say?” Sebastian asked as he ripped the duct tape off.

“A-Alexander, you can’t! Thousands will suffer and die if he’s in charge!” Magnus cried.

“I’ll suffer if I let you die!” Alec exclaimed.

“More than every Downworlder, mundane, and Shadowhunter in New York?” Magnus questioned.

“Yes.” Alec breathed.

Tears filled Magnus’s eyes and Sebastian crooned, “Aww… how sweet! Is that A deal then, Alec?”

“I… I have to make arrangements,’ Alec replied. Sebastian grinned before turning to Magnus, and asking,” Anything else to say?” Magnus pleaded desperately, “Please… Don’t hurt my babies…”

“Oh?” Sebastian inquired. Alec stared, barely able to comprehend what he was hearing, “What…?”

“Well, well, well! It looks like you’re going to be a dad! If you give me what I want. 48 hours, Alec. Any later, and they die,” Sebastian gloated. Magnus looked at Alec, eyes pleading as he said, “I’m so sorry. Alexander, I-.” The transmission cut off as Sebastian knocked Magnus out with a blow to the head.

Alec buried his face in his hands. Izzy started barking out orders, “I want every available Shadowhunter out looking for him! Never travel alone, and work quickly!” She walked over to Alec, dropping to one knee, as she spoke softly, “Alec, it’s gonna okay…”

Alec looked at her, his expression broken and terrified, “Izzy… I could be a dad… But he has Magnus... He’s got my children!” Izzy put a hand on his shoulder as she reassured him, “We’ll find him, I promise you. We won’t let anything happen to him or your children.” Alec nodded slowly as he stood, saying in a low, dangerous voice, “Let’s go.” Izzy nodded and got up, grabbing her weapons.

Alec commanded the few Shadowhunters left, “I want a full analysis of every second of that transmission. Background noise, landmarks, anything. Any clues come directly to me.” Izzy spoke up then, “I know where his apartment is. Maybe he’s there.”

“Worth a try,” Alec answered, grabbing his bow and quiver, slinging them onto his back and strapping on two knives.  Izzy rushed out of the room and eventually the Institute, Alec close on her heels. Alec was going to get his boyfriend and their children back, no matter what it took.

Alec reached the apartment door first and he kicked it down, his bow out and at the ready. His eyes surveyed the room and found it empty before moving to the next. He searched the entire place, finding it completely vacant. Alec punched a wall, his hand going straight through the drywall, growling, “Dammit!”

“Maybe the others found something?” Izzy suggested. Alec fidgeted, snapping, “Why haven’t they finished analyzing the tape?? How long does it take?? Useless, incompetent…” Alec’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out, answering it immediately, “What?” Alec listened to their analysis before responding, “Understood, thank you.” Alec hung up, telling Izzy, “They’re sending us a possible address.”

He read it off as he stormed out the door, his eyes full of anger and fear. Izzy followed her brother as they hurried down Brooklyn’s busy streets, heading to the apartment the Institute had reported.

Alec burst in quickly, eyes immediately falling on Magnus, who was slumped over in a chair in the corner of the room. He looked beat up and was clearly unconscious. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen but the room was crawling with demons.

Alec fired arrow after arrow, quickly killing every demon with Izzy’s help. He hurried to Magnus’s side, slinging the bow back over his shoulder as he pulled out a blade. A demon they hadn’t noticed before grabbed Alec by the arm, yanking him back with enough force to break the bone. Alec didn’t even register the pain, as Izzy swiftly killed the demon, and he kneeled next to Magnus.

Alec examined his boyfriend, taking in the blood dripping down his cheek, breathing, “Magnus…” Izzy quickly called Catarina, crying, “We need a portal! Now!” She gave the address and a whirling portal appeared. Cat stepped out, hurrying over, “What the hell happened?? Jesus, Alec! Your arm! I’m sending you all back to the Institute!” Alec pleaded with her, “Please, let me stay with him…”

“Izzy, take him back,” Cat shouted, hauling Magnus into her arms.

“What about Magnus?” Izzy asked, “Wouldn’t he be safer with us?”

“I’m taking Magnus with me,” Cat said.

“Like hell!” Alec growled, moving towards her until Izzy held him back.

“Alec, you need medical attention and so does he. Once both of you are situated, I’ll send for you,” Cat reasoned.

“Alec, it’s just Cat, he’ll be fine. We’ll fix up your arm and then we’ll head straight over to see him,” Izzy reassured him.

“He’s carrying my children and I am not leaving them!” Alec growled, stubbornly.

“I’ll make sure they’re safe,” Cat promised, “Go back and get your arm healed.” The anger melted from Alec’s face, being replaced by fear and helplessness, begging, “I don’t want to be away from them…” Cat sighed, giving in to the look on Alec’s face, “Fine, you can come but no bothering me whiled I tend to him, alright?” She turned to Izzy, “Let’s go before that bastard comes back.” Alec nodded obediently, “Yes, ma’am.”

As Catarina carried Magnus through the portal, he groaned and began to stir. Alec hurried to follow, Izzy right behind him. The four of them appeared in Catarina’s home and she laid Magnus down on the couch, Alec standing beside him near the head of the couch. Izzy pulled a chair over and gently pushed Alec into it, instructing, “Get out your stele.” Alec obeyed, handing it over, but never taking his eyes off Magnus. Izzy drew an iratze on his arm, instructing, “Don’t go moving around too much, okay? Let the rune work.”

Magnus awoke with a cry of pain, and Catarina murmured, “Shhh… You’re safe now,” as she summoned herbs and medical supplies. Alec did his best to comfort his lover, saying, “I’m here, Magnus… Don’t worry.” Magnus looked ready to cry, whimpering, “Ow… Ow… Cat, it hurts…”

Cat gently laid a hand on his abdomen, murmuring, “Let me see…” Alec gently laid his hand on the couch next to Magnus and said, “Magnus, you just need to relax.” Magnus covered his beaten face, begging, “Don’t let them go… Please… I need my babies.” Catarina tried to soothe him as she gathered a few supplies, mixing them together, “Shhh… Alright… It’s going to be okay, Magnus… Don’t worry…” She rubbed the mixture over his tummy, murmuring a few words under her breath.

“Please… Save them…” Magnus begged before his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep. Alec jumped to his feet, crying out, “Magnus!!”

“It’s alright, Alec,” Cat assured him, “I added a sleeping herb to what I’m using to heal him. His stress and hormone levels are very high, and it’s not helping the babies. He just needs some rest.” Alec rubbed his face in exasperation.

“It’s a miracle the babies are alright,” Cat told him, mixing and applying more ingredients.

“Thank god…” Alec murmured.

“Magnus took most of the damage,” Cat explained. Alec asked, worry coloring his voice, “Is he gonna be okay?”

“I think so…” Cat answered, “He’ll probably sleep for a day or two.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alec said firmly.

“I’m well aware of that,” Cat said with a small smile, “He’s lucky to have you.” Alec frowned, settling next to the couch and leaning his head on it.

“He’s carrying twins,” Cat mentioned, “Do you want to know their genders?”

“Yes, please,” Alec requested. Cat replied, “One’s a boy and one’s a girl.”

“Oh my god,” Alec breathed, staring at Magnus’s flat abdomen.

“He’s four weeks along,” Cat explained, “Other than being a bit shaken, they’re healthy.”

“A son and a daughter…” Alec breathed, “I’ve been wondering if I’ll be able to see them…” Cat looked at Alec confused, “Why wouldn’t you?” Alec swallowed hard, his lip quivering just the slightest bit before he bit down on it hard, “Magnus has decided he can’t be both the High Warlock of Brooklyn and my boyfriend and he’s made his choice clear.” Alec shuddered at the thought that this might be the last time he’d ever be this close to his children.

“Oh, Alec…” Cat murmured, “he’s just scared. He’ll come around. Now that he’s having your children, things are different.” A few minutes of silence passed before Alec spoke up tentatively, “Cat? I’m excited… Really, I am… But how is this possible?”

Cat smiled at him, replying, “There have been rumors that every few centuries, warlocks, both male and female, who form unusually strong bonds with someone can conceive children. These warlocks are incredibly rare, but you seem to have found one.”

“Wow…” Alec mumbled, processing it. Cat smiled softly, asking him, “Watch over him for me, please. I have to go get a few things that may take me a while.” Alec nodded as Cat disappeared.

A few hours later, Cat came back with bottles and jars, only to find Alec hadn’t budged. He kept vigilant watch until the next day when Magnus began to stir, groaning softly. Alec watched him silently, afraid of his reaction to the Shadowhunter’s presence. Magnus slowly woke up, mumbling, “Wha… Where… Where am I…? Alexander…?”

“You’re in Cat’s loft,” Alec answered.

“The babies!!” Magnus suddenly tried to jerk up, but Alec gently pushed him down, murmuring, “Our son and daughter are safe.”

“Don’t push yourself, Magnus,” Catarina warned, but Magnus was far too focused on Alec’s news.

“We’re having a boy and a girl?” Magnus asked, starting to cry.

“Magnus, please don’t cry… I’ll go if it makes you feel better… If that’s what you want,” Alec suggested.

Magnus shook his head hard, “Alexander, I was wrong… I was so wrong… I made a mistake… I just want to be with you…” he sniffled, voice breaking for a moment, “r-raise our b-babies together…” Alec took the warlock’s hand, promising, “I’ll be with you as long as you like.” Magnus nodded, still crying.

“I know it’s overwhelming,” Alec soothed. Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand, “a boy and a girl...!!”

“I know, it’s so exciting…” Alec murmured, gently kissing the warlock’s hand.

“Our babies…” Magnus sighed softly, relaxing. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’s hair gently.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked.

“I’m fine,” Alec answered.

“Are you sure…?” Magnus questioned, “You look so tired…”

“I was so worried…” Alec replied, “I couldn’t sleep…” Magnus put a hand on his tummy, “We’re safe now…” Alec nodded, placing his hand over the warlock’s. Magnus blushed softly, “I’m gonna be huge…”

Alec smiled softly, replying, “More of you to love,” making Magnus’s blush deepen, as Alec’s smile widened, his eyes so full of love and hope.


	2. Slow Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after being kidnapped, Magnus and Alec are living together and Magnus is two months along. As Alec works to help Magnus through his symptoms, they get their first look at the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you enjoy! Thanks to [iz-bee](https://iz-bee.tumblr.com/) for helping me write this!

Alec walked into the bedroom he shared with Magnus, who was curled up on the bed, covered in blankets, and greeted him, “Good morning, beautiful.” Nothing in the shadowhunter’s life could compare to being able to fall asleep cuddled up to the love of his life every night and wake up the same way. Now, with Magnus carrying their children, Alec appreciated it even more.

“Morning…” Magnus mumbled, as Alec set a breakfast tray on the bedside table. Magnus knew it was probably all homemade and made specially to fit whatever dietary needs Alec had decided were best for this stage of his pregnancy. The shadowhunter had been so sweet to him this last month, making him every meal and helping him with everything. No one had ever cared this much about him and sometimes he felt like Alec’s love could fill every hole in his immortal heart.

“Hungry, sweetheart?” Alec asked. Magnus lifted his head slowly, rubbing his eyes, and murmured, “Mmhmm…” The warlock smiled softly as he caught a glimpse of _The Whole 9 Months_ on the bedside table where Alec had fallen asleep. The shadowhunter had taken to reading pregnancy books every night. Each time he finished one, he brought home a new one.

Alec smiled at his sleepy boyfriend, informing him, “I made Danishes. Cherry and apple. Two eggs, over medium, and sausages.” Magnus had suggested the menu the night before and Alec wasn’t one to deny the warlock anything he asked for.

“Mm, just what I wanted… Thank you…” Magnus mumbled as he detangled himself from his large pregnancy pillow and sat up, with Alec’s help. The pillow had been Alec’s idea. He’d insisted Magnus have one, and they’d even argued because Magnus hadn’t gotten one of a high enough quality. Alec was convinced it wasn't good enough.

“How are the babies treating you?” Alec asked, concerned. He handed Magnus a small cup of pills with a glass of water. Alec had researched the best combination of vitamins and prenatal vitamins and made sure Magnus took them each morning. All for the little babies that were causing a small bump on Magnus’s belly.

“I’m very tender… and tired…” Magnus sighed, leaning against the headboard. Alec continued his questions wishing he could soothe away everything that troubled his boyfriend, “Tender how? And I’d offer coffee, but it’s not good for the babies…”

“Everything feels sore…” Magnus clarified and Alec gently kissed his head. Magnus gave him a small smile before quickly swallowing the pills he’d been given.

“I’ll do some research,” Alec promised, settling the tray on Magnus’s lap. Magnus took the tray and started eating his food.

“Alexander, this is amazing… Thank you…” Magnus said as they ate. Alec had gotten to be quite the cook since he’d moved in and Magnus was definitely reaping the benefits.

“Anything for you, Magnus,” Alec promised, his voice sincere.

* * *

 

After they finished eating, Alec brought the dishes to the kitchen and washed them, before coming back to the bedroom. He stopped next to the bed, gently running his fingers through Magnus’s hair.

“Ugh… I feel like I’m gonna be sick…” Magnus groaned, looking a bit green.

“Oh, Magnus… is it the morning sickness again?” Alec questioned, his voice full of concern and sympathy. Magnus nodded, and Alec’s heart hurt at his expression.

“You wanna go to the bathroom or just have some tea?” Alec asked. Magnus had been having problems with morning sickness for almost the whole month that Alec had known about the pregnancy. The shadowhunter had figured out a recipe for ginger peppermint tea two weeks earlier and it helped calm the nausea sometimes.

“Just tea for right now… Please…” Magnus requested. Alec hurried to the kitchen to make it and Magnus sighed.

Alec was back in minutes, carrying a steaming cup of tea, and he carefully handed it to Magnus.

Magnus took it, sipping it, and Alec asked, “How is it?”

“Good,” Magnus answered quietly, sipping more tea. Alec watched Magnus drink all of it and when he was done, the warlock set the cup down and slowly laid back down. Alec softly stroked Magnus’s hair, wishing he could make all his boyfriend’s problems go away.

“I’m always so tired now…” Magnus complained quietly.

“I’ll research that too,” Alec assured him.

“Okay…” Magnus agreed, bundling himself back up with blankets. He was silent for a few moments before mumbling, “Do you have to go to the Institute today…?”

“No, I took the day off,” Alec reminded him. Magnus had been very forgetful the past couple weeks, which Alec had read was a common symptom of pregnancy due to hormonal changes affecting the brain. Because Magnus was a man, the hormone changes were far greater and caused some symptoms to be worse. At least that’s how Catarina had explained it to him.

“Do you have to go tomorrow?” Magnus asked.

“Probably,” Alec admitted.

Magnus frowned, his eyes closed, whining, “I don’t want you to go…”

Alec frowned as well, his heart clenching at Magnus’s distress, “I know… I don’t want to go.” Magnus mumbled quietly, curling up further in the blankets.

“What was that?” Alec asked, unable to make out Magnus’s mumbled words but the warlock was already asleep. Alec sighed and hurried out to take care of some errands.

* * *

 When Magnus woke up an hour later, Alec was sitting next to the bed, quietly watching him. Magnus whimpered, “I-I feel sick… Bathroom, p-please…”

Alec quickly picked Magnus up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom, helping him kneel in front of the toilet. Magnus threw up, groaning over the toilet, and Alec rubbed his back, murmuring, “I’m here, baby…” as he stretched up an arm and flushed the toilet.

“Ugh…” Magnus huffed, leaning back against Alec’s solid, warm body. After taking a few minutes to rest, Magnus slowly got up and brushed his teeth with Alec hovering over him.

“How about some ginger? Or peppermint?” Alec offered, wishing he could help his boyfriend, but Magnus shook his head.

“Just the thought of that makes my stomach churn,” Magnus cringed.

“Is there anything I can do…?” Alec asked, almost pleading. He couldn't stand seeing Magnus suffer.

“I feel hot… really hot…” Magnus breathed, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Cold shower or just the fan?” Alec asked, lifting Magnus into his arms.

“Fan… for now…” Magnus requested.

Alec quickly carried Magnus to bed and laid him now, quickly turning on the fan before hurrying back to Magnus’s side, explaining, “I got you three new pregnancy pillows to try and help with the fatigue. Also, I'm gonna try and incorporate more iron into your diet. An iron deficiency can also cause fatigue. Do you want to try one of the new ones?” Magnus nodded quietly and Alec fetched one then helped Magnus onto it.

“How is it?” Alec questioned gently.

“Good…” Magnus murmured, closing his eyes. Alec softly ran his fingers through the warlock’s hair. Magnus rubbed his belly, his hands glowing baby blue, as Alec leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“It’s only month two…” Magnus said with a sigh. Alec smiled, saying, “We’re gonna be dads…”

“You’re gonna be a dad. I’m gonna be a mom,” Magnus corrected and Alec raised his eyebrows.

“Oh?” he questioned. Magnus gave him a look as he elaborated, “These babies are growing inside me… That makes me a mom.”

“I have no reply that isn’t entirely inappropriate, _mom_ ,” Alec said with a smirk and Magnus smiled a little.

The worry returned to Alec’s eyes then and he asked, “How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do?”

“Still hurts, but not as bad…” Magnus answered and Alec put his hand on Magnus’s baby bump.

“Our babies are growing in here…” Alec marveled, sounding like he half couldn’t believe.

“Yeah, they are…” Magnus assured him.

“It’s amazing…” Alec started and Magnus nodded, smiling, as Alec continued, “Magnus… this is the most beautiful thing… I never imagined I could have all this… Never…”

Magnus blushed hard, tears welling in his eyes and Alec gently cupped his face, “Baby, don’t cry…” Magnus just sniffled in reply and Alec rubbed his boyfriend’s belly gently.

“They’re still so tiny…” Magnus said with a worried frown.

“They’ll grow,” Alec reassured him.

“I know… but most twins that are born are small too… they’ll be so fragile…,” Magnus fretted.

“We’ll protect them,” Alec promised, kissing Magnus’s head softly.

“Alexander, what if something happens to them…? What if we run into complications…?” Magnus asked, looking terrified.

“We’ll handle it, Magnus. We’ll have Cat on hand to help,” Alec assured him.

“Okay…” Magnus replied, his fears quieting just a little. Alec’s certainty was calming and even though he had many worries over the babies growing inside him, Magnus knew the twins were worth it.

Alec kissed Magnus’s head again, smiling softly, and Magnus sighed softly.

“It’s all gonna be okay,” Alec soothed.

“Yeah…” Magnus agreed.

“Speaking of Cat,” Alec mentioned, “don’t forget, she’s coming over later to check on the babies.”

“She is?” Magnus asked, sounding confused.

“You forgot?” Alec questioned, a note of disappointment in his voice. He’d been looking forward to this day for over a week, staring at the red circle he drawn on every calendar he owned at every opportunity.

“Yeah…” Magnus admitted, sounding ashamed.

“Babe, she’s bringing ultrasound equipment…” Alec reminded him.

“Okay?” Magnus replied.

“Do you know what that means??” Alec asked him.

“She’s going to give me an ultrasound?” Magnus affirmed.

Alec looked at him with tears in his eyes, “we’re finally going to see the babies…”

“Alexander, baby…” Magnus murmured.

“Our babies… for the first time…,” Alec continued, as Magnus nodded, holding his hand, “I’m so excited…”

“Me too…” Magnus confessed and Alec kissed his head. Magnus just sighed softly.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked, concerned.

“A little better,” Magnus answered.

“Good… how about more tea?” Alec offered. Magnus shook his head so Alec tried again, “Anything I can do?”

“Cuddle me?” Magnus asked hesitantly as though he was afraid of Alec saying no. Alec quickly laid down next to the warlock, cuddling him as best he could with the pregnancy pillow in the way. Magnus hummed in contentment and Alec held him close, spooning the warlock.

“I love you,” Magnus told the shadowhunter, melting into him. Alec replied, “I love you too,” and Magnus nodded a little.

“And I love our little babies,” Alec added.

“I love them too,” Magnus answered, “even if they are gonna give me stretch marks…”

“They’ll be beautiful on you,” Alec said, smiling.

“I hope so…” Magnus said nervously.

“Like anything could ever not be beautiful on you,” Alec scoffed, finding the idea ridiculous. Magnus, who Alec was sure would look beautiful in a potato sack and ragged leg warmers, blushed deeply.

“That blush certainly is,” Alec commented, smiling wide, and Magnus blushed harder.

“Magnus?” Alec started, his voice soft and full of love.

“Yes?” Magnus asked.

“Magnus, you are the best thing that ever happened to me,” Alec stated. Magnus smiled softly, answering, “Darling, you tell me that every day.” Alec’s love for him was breathtaking and Magnus was thrilled that he made Alec feel just as happy.

“Well, it’s true every day,” Alec countered, continuing when Magnus closed his eyes, “are you tired?”

“Yeah…” Magnus replied, being lulled to sleep by Alec’s presence.

* * *

 When Magnus woke up a few hours later, Alec was gone but the sound of voices drifted in from the living room. He was only half-listening to the conversation as he slowly got up and stretched.

“So, you mentioned doing some more research on similar cases, did you find anything?” Alec asked.

“Yes, actually. All the couples involved were a warlock and a shadowhunter. Also, it’s not just the warlocks who were able to get pregnant. There are several shadowhunters who have been able to get pregnant by warlocks despite warlocks being infertile. All cases were warlocks and shadowhunters who fell in love. Obviously, that’s rare so there aren’t many cases but as far as I can tell, it seems like warlock and shadowhunter couples have the same chance of getting pregnant as any other couple. The warlock’s magic seems to respond to the way that shadowhunters love. I don’t fully understand the process, but those are the basics,” Cat explained.

Magnus walked in then and Alec greeted him, quickly standing, “Hey, gorgeous, how do you feel?”

“Hey there, Magnus,” Cat greeted as well. Magnus answered them, rubbing his eyes, “Hey… I’m feeling better…”

Alec hurried over, helping Magnus to the couch, “that’s good, sweetie.” Magnus nodded as he sat down.

“How about some lunch?” Alec offered, “You haven’t eaten in a while… I made something for us.”

“Lunch sounds good… What did you make?” Magnus asked.

“I made sweet and spicy chicken wraps and summer corn salad. I know how much you like them,” Alec told him as he left the room to get lunch.

Cat smiled at Magnus knowingly, “He really loves you… Is he always like this?”

Magnus nodded, smiling, “He’s been incredible. I never imagined having someone like him.”

“You deserve him though,” Cat told him as Alec walked back in and served them lunch. As they ate, the trio made small talk about Madzie and how Magnus’s pregnancy was going.

After lunch, Alec brought the dishes to the kitchen, before walking out and standing next to Magnus.

“I brought the ultrasound equipment,” Cat mentioned, and Alec rubbed Magnus’s back, a huge smile on his face, before she continued, “Alright, the best place for this would be your bedroom, is that okay?”

Magnus nodded as he got up and the three of them made their way to the bedroom, where Cat started setting up the equipment as Magnus laid down on the bed. Magnus pulled up his shirt and Alec stood next to him, taking the warlock’s hand.

Cat had just gotten started and Alec’s eyes were glued to the screen as he squeezed Magnus’s hand when Cat said something that brought his heart to a screeching halt, “I can only see one twin…”

“W-what? What do you mean? Is something wrong??” Magnus pleaded. Tears stung Alec’s eyes and his grip on Magnus’s hand went slack, as he whispered, “No…” Alec felt like his whole world was being shredded. He couldn’t get his head around the idea that his son or daughter was no longer there. It was like trying to breathe water instead of air and the small whimper next to him told him Magnus felt the same.

Cat’s voice interrupted his terrified thoughts, “Oh there they are, I see them.” Magnus felt like he was gonna faint from relief at the news and Alec sucked in a rattled breath, mumbling, “Oh, thank the angel.” The shadowhunter reached out and took his boyfriend’s hand again, squeezing gently.

Cat fiddled with a dial and the sound of two heartbeats filled the room. Alec teared up again but for an entirely different reason at the sound and happy tears rolled down Magnus’s cheeks.

“Our babies…” Alec breathed, clearly in awe.

“Y-yes!” Magnus gasped. Alec marveled at the image on the screen, “Wow…” Two tiny rounded shapes wriggled as they watched. Magnus was certain he’d never seen anything so beautiful. He’d never believed he’d be able to have children, but there they were, tiny and absolutely perfect.

Cat printed out the pictures of the sonogram, as Alec spoke up, “Can I get a recording of their heartbeats?” Magnus was still too entranced by the screen to listen.

“Yeah,” Cat answered, putting it together.

“And maybe a digital version of their picture? And a video?” Alec requested, a bit shyly. Cat raised her eyebrows at the request but said nothing.

“Please?” Alec asked, blushing. He wanted to show Jace and Izzy the video of their niece and nephew. Plus, he had plans for several copies of the picture at his office and at home. He was even considering using the heartbeats as his ringtone. He was certain he’d never hear a more beautiful sound.

“Alright,” Cat assented.

“Thank you,” Alec beamed. Magnus looked up at his shadowhunter and he could’ve sworn his boyfriend’s smile was brighter and warmer than sun itself. Looking into his eyes, he knew their family was the best thing that would ever happen in his immortal life.

“Of course,” Cat replied as she put the files on a usb drive and handed it over. As she cleaned up her equipment, Alec gently wiped the gel off Magnus’s belly with a towel before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the baby bump.

Magnus blushed at Alec’s affection as Alec praised him, “My three babies… You're incredible, Magnus…”

They said their goodbyes as Cat finished packing her equipment and left before returning to bed, basking in their love for each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day, Alec had come home early carrying a bouquet of flowers and made Magnus all his favorites for dinner, even adding a chocolate cupcake topped with whipped cream frosting for dessert. Magnus knew the shadowhunter didn’t like him having them too often but they were his favorite. Alec had been trying to create one that wasn’t quite so deviant from Magnus’s dietary needs for the pregnancy but this one had been the original recipe and Magnus savored every bite.

After dinner, Alec carried Magnus to the living room and settled him onto the couch, as the warlock asked, “So is it my birthday or something? You’re usually a sweetheart but this is something else.”

“I can’t pamper my boyfriend once in a while?” Alec retorted, a soft smile gracing his features, and Magnus blushed. Alec’s sweetness constantly outdid his expectations.

Magnus was sitting on the couch, and Alec got onto one knee in front of him, still smiling. The shadowhunter leaned in and kissed his belly, murmuring softly, “How’re my happy little babies? I bet you’re nice and warm and safe in Mommy’s belly, huh?” He pressed another kiss to the bump that had changed his life in so many incredible ways before continuing, “My sweet little prince and princess… I love you so much. Goodnight, little babies.” He pulled away then, looking at Magnus, who was feeling an enormous amount of love for his Alexander.

The shadowhunter looked into the warlock’s deep brown eyes and spoke with all the love and conviction he had, “Magnus, you are, without a doubt, the love of my life. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You did exactly the right things when I needed them the most. Without you, I’d be miserable and lost. Instead, I feel like I’m the happiest guy on the planet. You’ve given me everything I ever could have wanted and more. You helped me have a family and a future I can be proud of. Spending the rest of my life with you would make me the happiest man alive so I got you a gift in return for all the things you’ve given me.” He picked up a small black bag from next to the couch and handed it over.

“You didn’t have to, Alexander…” Magnus mumbled, blushing at Alec’s sweetness, and tossed the tissue paper aside before pulling out a velvety black jewelry bag. He gently upended it, a silver locket falling into his palm.

The locket was shaped like a heart with an arrow through it and covered in miniature diamonds that made it glitter from every direction. There were three gold runes Magnus didn’t recognize decorating the front and Alec explained, naming the love rune at the bottom, the protected rune at the top left and the good luck rune on the upper right. Magnus teared up, murmuring, “Luck and protection? Just like-.”

“Like the first gift I gave you, I know,” Alec said with a smile. Magnus smiled back, eyes watery at the thought Alec had put into the gift, and flipped the locket over. He mumbled, trying to keep from crying, “It’s beautiful, Alexander… I love it…” as he read the elegant inscription:

>  With love, Alexander.

“Open it,” Alec urged and Magnus obliged, nearly dropping it in happy surprise. On the right was the picture from the sonogram of the twins that Cat had taken and on the left, in the same cursive font that adorned the back, it read

>  Mommy, will you marry Daddy?

He looked up and found Alec holding an open ring box and wearing the most beautiful smile Magnus had ever seen. [The ring](https://malecwedding.tumblr.com/image/165052803516), nestled in black velvet, was a soft rose gold with three diamonds arranged diagonally across the band. The metal across the top was twisted to run alongside the diamonds. It looked like it belonged on Magnus’s finger.

“Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alexander Lightwood?” he asked.

Magnus started to cry, nodding eagerly as he exclaimed, “Y-yes!!” He’d had so many relationships in his past, yet this beautiful shadowhunter was the first to promise the rest of his life to Magnus. Everything with Alec had been revolutionary and made him feel as though he had barely lived before meeting the shadowhunter.

Happy tears welled in Alec’s eyes as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Magnus’s as he pulled out the ring and slipped it on Magnus’s finger, which only made the warlock cry harder. Alec hugged his now fiancé tightly, murmuring softly, “Don’t cry, baby…”

Magnus hugged back just as tight as Alec continued, rubbing his back, “I wanna have the wedding before the twins come. I wanna be your husband as soon as possible and if we wait until after, it could take years. I don’t wanna wait that long.”

“A-Alright…!” Magnus agreed. He was surprised Alec was so eager to get married but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Alec pulled away slightly to look at his fiancé, beaming at him.

Magnus eyes were full of love as he whispered, “I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec replied, “More than words or gifts or anything could ever express.”

Magnus cupped Alec’s face and kissed him, pouring the love of centuries into it.

The kiss turned into two then many more until they were interrupted by the thump-thump of Alec’s ringtone and the shadowhunter fished it out of his pocket, hissing, “Jace,” as he saw the caller id.

Alec answered it gruffly, taking Magnus’s hand, “wh-,” before he was interrupted by Jace asking, “So he said yes?”

“Yes, he did,” Alec confirmed.

“Can I tell Izzy?” Jace asked.

“Yeah, go ahead, but not Robert or mom. Not yet,” Alec requested.

“That’s probably smart. Congratulations, by the way,” Jace commended. He was truly happy for his parabatai. Alec deserved to be happy.

“Thanks,” Alec replied, about to end the conversation but Jace continued, “Did he like the ring?”

“Yeah, he loved it,” Alec told him, “Can I get back to my fiancé now?” Magnus blushed, smiling wide at the new title, his ring glinting in the light.

Jace’s raunchy comment about their celebrations made Alec blush slightly, answering, “Oh, screw off, you’re just jealous.”

Jace’s next comment was about his and Clary’s relationship and included way more information than Alec ever needed to know as he hung up with a smile, after informing his parabatai, “You’re disgusting.”

Alec put his phone away and sat down next to Magnus, pulling the warlock into his lap. Magnus immediately curled into his shadowhunter, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, basking in the happiness of their new future.

* * *

Less than a week later, Alec was fidgeting next to Magnus as they sat across from the shadowhunter’s parents. Alec had been wholeheartedly dreading this and he was praying to any angel who would listen that their reaction wouldn’t cut into the blissful engagement he and Magnus had been living.

“So, what do you want to tell us?” Maryse asked. They’d finished lunch and Alec could feel how nervous Magnus was now that there were no more delays.

Alec sucked in a deep breath and grabbed Magnus’s hand, announcing, “Magnus and I are engaged to be married.” Silence blanketed the room, nearly suffocating, as Maryse look surprised and Robert looked doubtful.

Maryse was the first to break the silence, gasping, “what??”

“It’s true, we are,” Magnus answered, gripping Alec’s hand hard.

Alec nodded, stating firmly, “I’m marrying the love of my life and if you can’t be happy and support us, then you don’t need to be at the wedding.”

Maryse sighed at Alec’s determined expression, before saying, “We’ll do our best to be… supportive.”

“Good,” Alec approved with a short nod.

“Alec, are you sure this… _warlock_ is what you want?” Robert questioned. He said the word like it was dirty. Like Magnus was less than human. Magnus bit his lip, trying not to cringe at the insult from his future father-in-law.

“There are plenty of eligible shadowhunters who would be so much better. With his reputation-,” Robert continued but Alec had heard enough. In an instant, he was out of his chair, standing, and his free hand slammed down on the table, cutting his father off.

Alec growled, “You don’t get to give me advice on marriage and you certainly don’t get to question our love. Not after what you did. Now get out.” Maryse shot Robert a look and stood, ready to leave at her son’s request.

Robert stood, challenging Alec and continued, “How do you know he won’t betray you? This whole… arrangement is just a fling to someone like that! He has a reputation-.”

“He’s truer than you’ve ever been,” Alec spat, fire blazing in his eyes, “And yes, he does have a reputation. A reputation for helping his people and staying loyal to those who rely on him. That’s more than I can say for either of you. This conversation is over. I’m marrying Magnus in six months and that’s final. Now leave.”

Magnus stood quietly and Alec wrapped an arm around him as Maryse and Robert walked out in silence. Magnus rubbed his fiancé’s back trying to bring him some comfort. As soon as the door shut behind them, Alec hugged Magnus to him tightly, whispering, “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Magnus answered. He was used to that attitude, especially from shadowhunters, and Alec didn’t deserve to hurt over his parent’s wrongs.

“No, it isn’t,” Alec insisted, “They’re stupid and blind and we deserve better…”

“I know,” Magnus said simply, gently nuzzling Alec.

Alec rubbed his back, murmuring, “I know hearing those things must have hurt… I want… No. I need you to know that I trust you. I know they’re wrong.”

Magnus smiled softly at his shadowhunter’s determination and love. It never failed to touch him. He leaned into Alec’s embrace, feeling safe and loved.

“Magnus… About last names…” Alec trailed off, not wanting to take over.

“What did you have in mind?” Magnus asked, curious.

Alec blushed softly, but answered, “I like Lightwood… If you wouldn’t mind having it.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all, Alexander,” Magnus told him, smiling at the idea. Alec smiled as well, testing it, “Magnus Lightwood… I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this fic, tell me in the comments or leave me some kudos! Chapter 3 is already in progress and I have many, many more planned! If you want to see more writing from me, [send me prompts](http://carry-on-my-wayward-swan.tumblr.com/ask)! Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, tell me in the comments or leave me some kudos! If you want me to write a continuation, just say so in the comments! If you want to see more writing from me, leave me a prompt [here](http://carry-on-my-wayward-swan.tumblr.com/ask)! Have a great day!


End file.
